A visitante sem memória
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione encontram uma garota sem memória dentro de Hogwarts. Será ela uma bruxa, uma trouxa? É o que descobrirão durante o segundo ano na escola.
1. A menina na orla

Harry, Rony! Venham até aqui! Rápido!

O sol já ia se pondo quando Harry e Rony ouviram os gritos assustados de Hermione. As aulas do dia já haviam terminado e os três amigos seguiam para a cabana de Hagrid quando a garota, muito atenta, avistou um vulto caído perto da orla da Floresta Proibida.

O que foi, Hermione? Por que esta gritaria? – Disse um Rony entre bravo e assustado. - Quer nos matar de susto? Ou prefere que algum professor escute e venha nos dar bronca por estarmos a essa hora fora do castelo? Já basta a detenção que eu e o Harry pegamos por causa do Ford Anglia do meu pai!

Ah! Fica quieto, Rony! Harry olha só! Tem uma garota caída aqui!

Será que é do primeiro ano? Eu nunca a vi pelo castelo antes. – Disse Harry enquanto se abaixava para ver melhor a garota no chão.

Não, Harry, não é. Se você e o Rony tivessem pegado o trem como todo mundo e assistido a seleção, saberiam que esta garota não é uma aluna.

Hermione, nem você conseguiria se lembrar com tanta certeza do rosto de todos os alunos do primeiro ano! E se ela não é uma aluna, o que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Rony sem paciência, enquanto se aproximava dos amigos e da menina desmaiada.

Nenhum de nós vai saber responder isso enquanto a garota estiver desacordada. Se vocês dois puderem parar de discutir talvez possamos pensar no que fazer agora! -Argumentou Harry.

Você tem razão, Harry. Rony vá até a cabana do Hagrid e o traga aqui, rápido!

Você não manda em mim, Hermione!

VAI LOGO RONY!!! - Gritaram os outros dois.

Rony, com cara de poucos amigos, se virou e seguiu em direção a casa do gigante. - DROGA!

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione tentavam levantar, com dificuldade, a garota. O máximo que conseguiram foi deixá-la sentada.

Você tem certeza que ela não é aluna, Hermione?

Tenho, Harry! Além do mais, ela está sem uniforme. E o que ela viria fazer a essa hora na orla da floresta?

Mas o Rony tem razão. Se não é aluna, como veio parar aqui?

Eu não sei, Harry! Não sei de tudo sabia?!- Disse Hermione ficando nervosa com o incrível número de respostas que ela não tinha.

Olha! Aí vem o Hagrid! – Exclamou Harry.

Hagrid vinha correndo e ofegante seguido de Rony, ainda emburrado, e tão cansado quanto o primeiro.

Por Merlim! O que é que vocês estão fazendo sozinhos por aqui? Não cansam de se meter em confusão? Harry, você e o Rony nem cumpriram a detenção ainda!

Acalme-se, Hagrid!- Harry falou sem paciência.- Estávamos indo até sua cabana quando a Hermione viu essa garota caída aqui! Achamos melhor te chamar para nos ajudar a levá-la a ala hospitalar.

Puxa vida, mas quem é essa garota?! Nunca a vi na escola! E o que está fazendo aqui? – Hagrid perguntou enquanto levantava com facilidade a pequena garota nos braços.

Era exatamente o que estávamos nos perguntando, Hagrid. -Dizia Rony, um pouco mais calmo, enquanto os três corriam para acompanhar os passos largos e apressados de Hagrid.

Vocês três, é melhor irem direto para o Salão Principal, o jantar vai ser servido em breve. Não é bom que sejam vistos comigo agora! O que diriam para explicar o que estavam fazendo fora do castelo?

Hagrid tem razão, meninos, vamos para o Salão, mais tarde passamos na ala hospitalar para saber dela.

Mas isto não aconteceria. Quando Hagrid chegou com a menina nos braços, madame Pomfrey veio atendê-la prontamente e logo percebeu que não se tratava de uma aluna.

A primeira providência que ela e Hagrid tomaram foi avisar ao professor Dumbledore enquanto madame Pomfrey atendia a paciente. O trio só poderia visitar a estranha na manhã seguinte, quando toda escola, certamente, já saberia do acontecido.


	2. Quem? Onde? Quando?

Na manhã seguinte não se falava em outra coisa senão na estranha que aparecera misteriosamente no castelo. A esta altura já havia sido confirmado que não se tratava de uma aluna do primeiro ano, e nem dos demais. Harry, Rony e Hermione tentaram visitar a garota, mas não foram os únicos a terem essa idéia e, por isso, foram impedidos de vê-la, já que foram confundidos com os outros curiosos da escola. Somente Dumbledore, como sempre, desconfiara que Hagrid não havia encontrado a menina sozinho.

Potter, Granger, Weasley! – A voz seca de Snape foi ouvida perto da mesa da Grifinória durante o café da manhã. – O professor Dumbledore quer ver vocês três na sala dele, imediatamente!

Enquanto o morcegão se virava com sua capa esvoaçante batendo nos alunos mais próximos, Harry e os outros comentavam:

Será que o Hagrid contou para Dumbledore que fomos nós que a encontramos?

Acho que não, Rony. Alguém deve ter nos visto saindo do castelo e ele certamente juntou dois mais dois e percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

Ou então o Snape ouviu seus berros e foi logo contando ao Dumbledore!

Hermione ia responder, mas foi interrompida por Harry:

Já chega! De qualquer maneira não fizemos nada de errado! Quer dizer, saímos do castelo fora de hora, mas não é tão grave assim. Vamos logo até a sala dele e quem sabe não conseguimos saber mais sobre a menina?

Foi o que fizeram. Chegaram em frente à estátua de pedra e a professora McGonagall já os estava esperando. Ela falou a senha e logo os garotos adentravam a sala circular e cheia de quadros do diretor.

Como vão, senhores? – Falou calmamente o diretor.

Bem professor. - Responderam os três em uníssono.

Acho que já sabem o motivo que os trouxe até aqui.

Quem é a garota, professor? – perguntou Harry, impaciente.

Achei que poderiam me responder essa pergunta.

Dessa vez foi Hermione quem falou:

Nós apenas a encontramos caída. Não sabemos quem ela é. Gostaríamos de saber como ela está, mas a madame Pomfrey não nos deixou entrar na ala hospitalar.

E com razão, senhorita Granger. Todos os alunos estão tentando ver a garota. Como se ela fosse uma atração daqueles shows trouxas que existem por aí.

Circo, professor.

Isso mesmo. Obrigado, senhorita. De qualquer forma quero que me contem exatamente como a encontraram, e onde. Depois disso vamos todos juntos vê-la.

Depois de uma rápida narração do ocorrido, os três seguiram para ala hospitalar acompanhados do diretor e da vice-diretora.

Chegando lá encontraram, além de Madame Pomfrey, o Hagrid.

O que faz aqui, Hagrid? – Perguntou o professor.

Desculpe, professor, mas fiquei preocupado. Soube que a menina ainda não havia acordado. Queria saber como ela estava.

Pelo visto, nossa jovem desconhecida já está muito bem! Ou não? – Perguntou, delicadamente, o diretor, diretamente a menina que já estava acordada e observando a todos com curiosidade e um pouco de receio.

Ela acordou a pouco diretor, e não tem nenhum ferimento grave. –Falou a enfermeira. - Apenas alguns arranhões. Provavelmente esbarrou em alguma coisa, ou caiu de algum lugar. Ela não sabe me responder direito como se machucou.

Falando baixinho dessa vez, madame Pomfrey acrescentou:

Acho que se trata de uma garota trouxa. Mas não posso entender como veio parar aqui.

Mais uma vez todas as atenções recaíram sobre a garota, que ainda os encarava com cautela.

Era uma garota muito bonita. Devia ter a idade de Harry e os outros. Tinha olhos castanhos muito vivos, os cabelos também castanhos e lisos, mas com cachos grandes nas pontas. Era mais ou menos da mesma altura que Hermione. Ela olhava distraidamente para tudo e todos ao seu redor quando resolveu perguntar:

Onde, afinal, eu estou? Quem são vocês, e por que estão com estas roupas tão estranhas?

E com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto, se dirigindo a Rony:

E você, não me olhe como se eu fosse um burro falante!

Ao que todos riram divertidos, principalmente depois de perceberem as orelhas vermelhíssimas do menino.

Pelo menos se trata de uma menina com bom humor!- Exclamou Dumbledore.

Aproximando-se da cama da garota o diretor continuou:

Eu sou o professor Dumbledore, e você está em Hogwarts. Esta é uma escola e eu sou o diretor dela. Madame Papoula Pomfrey você já conhece. Estes são Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caças, Professora Minerva McGonagall, que também é a vice-diretora, e estes são os garotos que te encontraram: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, são alunos desta escola. E você? Qual o seu nome? E como veio parar aqui?

Perdendo de repente o sorriso, depois de uma pausa, a garota disse:

Não sei! Não sei meu nome e nem como vim parar aqui!!


	3. E agora?

Ninguém conseguiu disfarçar o espanto diante da afirmação da garota.

Hermione levou as mãos à boca, com pena da pobre coitada. Madame Pomfrey cruzou os braços à frente do corpo e balançou negativamente a cabeça com uma expressão de pena no rosto. Hagrid, Harry e Rony ficaram sem reação, embora seus rostos estampassem preocupação. Professora McGonagall olhou preocupada para Dumbledore, que com um leve sorriso encarava a menina que permanecia imóvel e com cara de interrogação e preocupação.

Eu já imaginava. -foi a única frase que Dumbledore tristemente proferiu. – Madame Pomfrey, acha que ela já tem condições de deixar a ala hospitalar?

Sim, professor. Como eu disse ela não tem nenhum ferimento grave. Também já mediquei seus ferimentos leves. Tudo de que a menina precisa, de imediato, é de um banho e comida. – Afirmou a enfermeira se aproximado do professor.

Este ainda olhava para a menina que agora tinha uma expressão curiosa e preocupada. Aproximando-se da mesma e virando-se para olhar para os três alunos que ouviam tudo atentamente ele disse, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro da garota.

Acho que vocês três podem ajudar a nossa visitante, por enquanto. Senhorita Granger, acho que vocês duas vestem o mesmo número. Empreste uma de suas vestes para ela. Podem levá-la a Grifinória e dar a senha. Prefiro que ela fique lá enquanto procuramos uma forma de encontrar e avisar os pais dela.

Professora, por favor peça aos elfos para prepararem uma cama para ela no dormitório do segundo ano. Vocês três, já que foram vocês que a encontraram, serão os anfitriões do castelo, certo? Agora vão. – e virando-se para a desconhecida: -Aposto como você deve estar com fome!

Na verdade estou mais confusa do que com fome, senhor. Quer dizer que isto é um castelo? E o que são elfos? Que diabo são vocês?!!!

Acalme-se, minha jovem. A senhorita Granger e os outros lhe explicarão tudo com calma. – disse o professor virando-se e olhando sorridente da garota para os três alunos. – Precisamos te dar um nome, enquanto você não se lembra do seu! Que tal Alissa? Você tem cara de Alissa, e eu particularmente sempre gostei desse nome.- disse o velho abrindo mais ainda o sorriso.

O nome é bonito, mas eu quero explicações!!! Tudo isso está muito estranho! Vocês, e principalmente o senhor, parecem personagens de livro infantil! Se por acaso eu estiver sonhando, quero acordar AGORA!! ACABOU A GRAÇA!!! – falou levantando-se da cama de um salto e cruzando os braços, nervosa.

Vá com eles e eles lhe explicarão tudo. – disse Dumbledore, sem nunca perder o leve sorriso.

Professor...- chamou Hermione com cara de dúvida e receio.– Falamos **tudo** a ela? Quer dizer... **tudo**, **tudo**?

Acho que não haverá como esconder nada, senhorita Granger. Falem tudo e depois resolvemos o que fazer. Aliás, acho que as aulas de vocês vão começar daqui a pouco. Acho que ela terá que assisti-las com vocês, não quero que ela fique sozinha pelo castelo, mas também não vou obrigá-la a ficar trancada aqui na ala o dia todo. Os professores serão avisados, não me olhem com essa cara de espanto!

A garota ficou assustada com o tom da conversa. O que era aquilo, afinal? Tratava-se de uma gangue? Eles teriam de mostrar seu esconderijo a ela e depois matá-la? O que ela ia fazer agora?!!

Foi como se Dumbledore tivesse lido seus pensamentos:

Não vamos te fazer mal. Não se preocupe. Vá com eles, Alissa, depois voltamos a conversar.

O professor foi tão convicto que ela ficou sem ânimo para discutir. Simplesmente seguiu em direção aos garotos. Depois pensaria em um jeito de escapar dali.

Assim que os quatro deixaram a ala hospitalar, seguidos de Hagrid, a professora McGonagall se pronunciou:

O que faremos, Alvo? Não poderemos usar o feitiço da memória nela se encontrarmos sua família e ela continuar desmemoriada. Seria perigoso e ela talvez nunca mais recuperasse a memória! Além disso, você parece mais preocupado do que o necessário para o caso de uma menina desmemoriada. – ela disse se aproximando do professor.

Essa garota me lembra alguém. Aqueles olhos... Acho que já os vi antes, mas não tenho certeza de onde e nem quando. Sobre as providências quanto às lembranças que ela terá daqui, penso nisso depois... – falou enquanto mirava o chão, pensativo. Agora vou para minha sala pensar em como encontrar os familiares dela. – se virou calmamente, ainda de cabeça baixa, e com uma mão sob o queixo, a outra nas costas, e saiu andando vagarosamente.

Madame Pomfrey e a professora apenas se olharam e a segunda também se virou para deixar a ala e voltar para sua sala.


	4. Descobrindo a magia

Bem, não vou poder acompanhá-los. Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. Vejo vocês mais tarde. E, foi um prazer conhecê-la, Alissa. – foi tudo o que Hagrid disse antes de sair em direção ao jardim do castelo.

Os quatro continuaram andando em silêncio pelos corredores. Alguns alunos que se dirigiam as suas salas olhavam curiosos para o grupo. Alissa estava se sentindo incomodada e resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio horrível. Parou de repente em frente aos três, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé, e perguntou:

Então? Vão me explicar o que é esse lugar ou vou ter que perguntar para algum desses alunos que não param de me encarar?

Eh...-começou Harry – Você está em Hogwarts. -Disse meio perdido olhando para os outros dois como que pedindo ajuda.

Isso eu já sei, eh..., Harry, né?

-Sim. Eh...

Mas foi cortado por Hermione:

Isso é uma escola. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! – falou incerta, esperando por uma reação da garota. E a reação veio logo.

Hahahahaha! Que brincadeira é essa? Quer dizer que vocês são aprendizes de feiticeiros? Como a Sabrina? E que aquele velho barbudo é o Mago Merlim? Hahahaha!!! Por favor!!!- ela sorria olhando para os lados tentando achar sozinha uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo.

Olha... -foi Rony quem tomou a palavra agora, fazendo a garota olhar para ele um pouco espantada. - Não sei quem é essa tal de Sabrina, mas Hermione está falando a verdade e...

Mas ele não terminou a frase. Um garoto gordinho, com cara de atrapalhado vinha pulando em direção ao grupo, com cara de assustado, olhando de vez em quando para trás, como se estivesse sendo seguido por alguém.

Mione! Ajude-me!

Quem fez isso com você, Neville? – perguntou Hermione indignada.

Quem você acha, Hermione: Malfoy é claro! –disse Harry aproximando-se de Neville - você deveria enfrentá-lo, Neville!

Eu enfrentaria! ... Se ele não andasse com aqueles brutamontes sempre por perto. O que eu poderia fazer? Eram três contra um! – disse quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Deixa comigo!- disse Rony sacando a varinha e se preparando para lançar o contra feitiço.

NÃO!!! –Gritaram Harry e Hermione juntos.

Ficou louco?! Sua varinha está quebrada! Pode acabar deixando tudo pior! Deixa que eu faço isso...

E sacando a varinha Hermione disse:

Finite incantaten!

As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele agradeceu. Somente então ele reparou na garota que estava junto ao grupo.

Ei! Você é a garota que apareceu no castelo ontem? Muito prazer, eu sou Neville Longbotton.

O menino estendeu a mão para Alissa que a apertou olhando com a boca aberta sem saber se estava sonhando ou não. Percebendo o espanto da menina Rony falou:

Acredita agora? Somos bruxos e não era para você estar aqui! Somente bruxos podem ver o castelo, e você com certeza é trouxa!

Trouxa? Como assim?

É uma longa história e já estamos atrasados! – bradou Hermione - Vamos logo pegar vestes para você e no caminho te explico direito. Vocês três vão logo para a sala de aula! Não têm serventia nenhuma agora! Vão logo!

Hermione saiu puxando a garota pelo braço e levando-a até o dormitório. Os meninos acharam melhor não contrariá-la, já que quando ela falava neste tom eles já sabiam que era melhor não provocar. Cada um seguiu seu caminho e Hermione pôde explicar tudo para a menina com calma.

hr 

Era incrível como o tempo demorava a passar, ainda mais quando havia uma novidade por perto! Harry, Rony e Hermione queriam conversar com a desconhecida, continuar mostrando o castelo para ela, mas as aulas não terminavam nunca. Depois de uma bronca que o professor Snape deu neles por estarem conversando na sua aula eles simplesmente desistiram de continuar. Esperariam até o almoço, seria menos arriscado.

As aulas finalmente acabaram. Alissa já estava se conformando com os olhares curiosos de todos sobre ela. O grupo se dirigia para o Salão Principal para a hora do almoço e a garota tentava olhar tudo ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo. Ela já havia conhecido alguns fantasmas e se assustado com eles, mas já estava se habituando com suas aparições repentinas.

Isso tudo é demais!! Tem certeza de que não é um sonho? – ela dizia sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e sempre olhando tudo que podia.

Os outros também sorrindo tentavam convencê-la de que era tudo real.

Eu achei que nada mais pudesse acontecer nesse castelo! Mas tem sempre algo pior! Não acredito que agora estão permitindo trouxas por aqui! – uma voz fria e arrastada foi ouvida.

Alissa parou de repente e deu de cara com um garoto de olhos cinzentos e rosto pálido olhando para ela com um sorriso enviesado. Junto com ele estavam dois garotos grandalhões também sorrindo. Harry e Rony tomaram a frente das duas meninas e encararam o garoto.

O que você quer Malfoy?

Não estou falando com você Potter!

Aah! Esse é o Malfoy? Aquele que ataca com o seu bando garotos indefesos?

Malfoy olhou raivoso para a garota que estava olhando para ele com o mesmo sorriso enviesado que este tinha antes.

Se eu fosse você não falaria assim comigo, sua trouxa!

Por que, Malfoy? Você vai me azarar? Pelo que eu entendi, se você fizer isso pode pegar uma detenção!- seu sorriso agora era maior ainda.

Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle olhavam para a menina com cara de espanto. Rony, Harry e Hermione sorriam olhando da menina para Malfoy.

Pois é! Eu aprendo rápido, sabia? Já percebi que você é da turminha que anda por aí tentando amedrontar os outros, mas apesar de estar em desvantagem por não poder usar magia eu não tenho medo de você! Então acho melhor que va procurar outra pessoa para assustar!

Malfoy e seus comparsas a olhavam mudos e ainda espantados com a ousadia da garota. Harry e os outros riam mais ainda agora.

Você me paga, garota! – foi a única coisa que Malfoy pode dizer. Antes que alguém pudesse responder alguma coisa ele saiu empurrando quem estivesse a sua frente, seguido de Crabe e Goyle que olhavam um para o outro sem saber o que fazer. O quarteto ficou olhando o trio ir embora, dessa vez dando gargalhadas. Rony não pode deixar de dizer:

Muito bem! Já mostrou para esse metido que com você ele não vai poder mexer. Sinto te dizer, mas agora ele não vai sair do seu pé!

Não tô nem aí. Na minha escola também tem garotos desse tipo! Tô acostumada. Não tenho medo deles!

Espera aí! Sua escola? Você se lembrou! – gritou Hermione parando de rir de repente.

É mesmo! Nem percebi!

Então, nos diga: como é o seu nome? – perguntou Harry animado.

Hum... Descupem, mas ainda não me lembro. Foi só um lapso. Acho que em toda escola tem um cara desse tipo. Se bem que, esse aí não me é estranho!

Quer dizer que foi só um flash?

Sim. Desculpem-me.

Você não tem do que se desculpar. Não é culpa sua.- falou Rony compreensivamente.

Os três continuaram decepcionados, mas esperançosos em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçarem.

Alguns dias se passaram desde o aparecimento de Alissa. Dumbledore não obtivera sucesso em sua busca pelos familiares da menina. Ela, tampouco, conseguira se lembrar de qualquer coisa.

Os dias se passavam calmos. Alissa já estava se sentido totalmente em casa em Hogwarts. Dava-se bem com todos exceto claro, com os alunos da Sonserina que, influenciados por Malfoy, hostilizavam a garota. Mas ela não se importava. Juntamente com Harry e os outros fazia visitas a Hagrid, assistia às aulas e, se fosse bruxa, com certeza seria uma das melhores alunas, junto com Hermione. 

Parece que a Hermione encontrou alguém igualzinha a ela, não? – Comentava Rony observando de longe as duas meninas praticamente engolindo os livros da biblioteca.

Alissa, assim como Hermione se interessava muito por tudo que eles aprendiam. Era uma ótima companhia para a garota que não conseguia plantar em Harry e Rony o mesmo interesse que ela pelos estudos. Alissa, entretanto, estudava com Hermione e ia muito bem. Apenas não praticava feitiços, por motivos óbvios, e nem fazia as poções nas aulas de Snape. Mas acompanhava tudo atentamente e, às vezes, até corrigia alguma lição errada de Rony ou Harry.

É incrível, Rony! Ela nem é bruxa e já corrige nossas lições. Acho que deveríamos mantê-la um pouco afastada de Hermione!

-Tem razão Harry! Tô começando a ficar preocupado. Já pensou se ela também fosse aluna! Nós dois estaríamos perdidos! De uma Hermione a gente escapa, mas de duas!!

Rony e Harry se divertiam com esses comentários enquanto se aproximavam da mesa onde as meninas estudavam.

Então, Hermione. Encontrou a companhia ideal, né? Espero que você não tenha usado nenhum feitiço para que ela ficasse tão CDF quanto você! – implicou Rony.

Pois muito me admira, Rony! Há uma quantidade de coisas incríveis nessa biblioteca! Hermione estava comentando comigo que vocês não são muito estudiosos! Como pode? Quanta coisa vocês não aprenderiam ficando, pelo menos, dez ou quinze minutos por dia aqui?!

Hermione deu um sorrisinho de contentamento para os garotos e estes apenas se entreolharam fazendo uma cara divertida de preocupação.

Você estava certo, Harry, precisamos afastá-la um pouco da Hermione!!

Muito engraçados vocês dois! – Reclamou Hermione enquanto Alissa ria do comentário. – Ao invés de ficar implicando com nossos estudos deveriam fazer o mesmo, ou pelo menos ler qualquer coisa de vez em quando!

Mas nós lemos!-Exclamou Rony. – Lemos a seção de esportes do Profeta Diário!

Profeta Diário?- Indagou Alissa. – É o jornal bruxo?

É sim. – afirmou Harry.- Aliás, tirando a brincadeira, eu li o Profeta hoje de manhã. Vocês souberam daquele bruxo que foi encontrado morto ontem à noite perto da Travessa do Tranco? –disse enquanto ele e Rony se sentavam.

Nós vimos sim!- Exclamou Alissa. – Hermione me disse que esse lugar não é muito bom. Parece que o homem já estava morto há alguns dias.

Foi o que disseram. Mas ninguém sabe como foi. Não há vestígios do assassino. – Completou Hermione.- Como era mesmo o nome do bruxo?

Richard Lancaster... – disse Alissa agora com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

O que houve? Você se lembrou de algo?- perguntou Rony.

Não sei ao certo. Não tem foto do homem, mas esse nome não me é estranho. – disse com uma mão no queixo, pensativa. - Será que esse homem era meu pai?!- disse se levantando bruscamente.-Ele foi morto um dia antes de eu acordar aqui na escola!!

Calma!- disse Hermione se levantando também e apoiando uma mão no ombro da amiga. - Deve ser apenas uma coincidência! È melhor não se preocupar antes da hora. – E fez sinal para que elas voltassem a se sentar. - Se esse homem tiver mesmo algo a ver com você, Dumbledore nos avisará. Por enquanto é melhor não pensar nisso.

Hermione tem razão, Alissa. – disse Harry. –Ei! Que tal se vocês forem mais tarde assistir ao treino de Quadribol? – Harry tentou desanuviar o ambiente com essa proposta.

Quadribol?? Que é isso agora?

Não acredito, Hermione! Você passa um tempão com ela e não explica o que é Quadribol?! – indignou-se Rony.

Eu nem me lembrei, Rony! – disse brava.

Alissa olhava risonha para os dois e depois para Harry como que para que ele explicasse logo o que era essa palavra nova.

Não comecem de novo! – disse Harry sorrindo da nova discussão dos amigos. – Alissa, eu não vou te explicar, vou te mostrar. Encontrem-me no campo daqui a pouco, OK? – e saiu deixando os outros três para trás.


	5. O primeiro ataque

Ainda não seria daquela vez que Alissa conheceria o tal Quadribol. Quando o time se dirigia para o campo deram de cara com o time da Sonserina que havia marcado treino no mesmo horário para treinar seu novo apanhador. No meio da confusão houve uma discussão entre Hermione e Malfoy que acabou com Rony tentando azarar o garoto. Até aí nada de mais, se a varinha de Rony estivesse 100 e o feitiço não tivesse virado contra o feiticeiro. Resultado: Rony passou a tarde vomitando lesmas e o treino teve que ser deixado para outro dia.

Só você mesmo, Rony, para tentar azarar o Malfoy! Já pensou na confusão que isso viraria se você tivesse conseguido?- dizia Hermione inconformada com uma mão na cintura olhando com cara de nojo para o balde em frente a Rony.

Tadinho, Hermione! Ele só estava te defendendo! – disse Alissa olhando com um sorriso maroto para Harry que retribuía, entendendo o tom da amiga.

Hermione tentou disfarçar um leve rubor que nascia em sua face. Mesmo Rony, que estava meio esverdeado por causa da azaração ficou um pouco vermelho e olhou fixamente para algo muito interessante dentro do balde. A situação só fez aumentar os sorrisinhos marotos de Harry e Alissa.

Naquele mesmo dia, Harry e Rony cumpririam detenção. Harry ficaria detido com o professor Lockhart de DCAT autografando cartões e Rony teria que limpar os troféus com o zelador Filch.

Já era tarde e Harry ainda estava na sala do professor autografando os inúmeros cartões com fotos sorridentes de Lockhart. Ele pensava sinceramente no que faria as pessoas quererem um cartão daquele homem. Como professor ele era um ótimo escritor. Foi quando Harry ouviu uma voz muito estranha:

Matar, rasgar!... Deixe-me matar você!

O quê? – Harry perguntou assustado olhando para os lados.

O que foi, Harry? – perguntou curioso o professor.

O senhor não ouviu?

Ouviu o quê?

Nada, nada...

Poxa, Harry! – o professor falou olhando para o relógio. – Já é tarde! È melhor você ir dormir. Boa noite.

Harry levantou satisfeito da cadeira. Ainda estava intrigado com o que ouvira, mas queria realmente sair dali. Caminhava pelos corredores quando voltou a ouvir a voz. Parecia que ela vinha da parede. Começou a segui-la para ver se encontrava a fonte. Olhava para cima e para os lados meio encostado a parede. De repente:

Aaii!!

Harry e Alissa trombaram no corredor. Com o impacto Alissa caiu no chão. Harry ajudou a amiga a se levantar e percebeu que ela estava ofegante e meio pálida, como se tivesse levado um susto.

Você está bem, Alissa?

Estou, Harry. – Alissa falou enquanto se levantava do chão massageando as costas.

O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que estava correndo?

Como você sabe que eu estava correndo?! – Alissa olhava para Harry espantada.

Eu deduzi. Você parece cansada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, é que... Eh... Ah! É que eu me assustei com o Nick que saiu de repente de uma parede. É! Foi isso.

E por que você está andando por aí há essa hora?

Ah, Harry! Eu estava sem sono, não queria ir já para o dormitório, então resolvi dar uma volta por aí. – Ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo para o garoto.

Sozinha? Cadê a Hermione e o Rony?

É...

Matar, matar...

Você ouviu isso?- Harry perguntou, sobressaltado.

I..Isso? Isso o quê, Harry? – Alissa perguntou desconfiada enquanto observava Harry analisar as paredes.

Então você não ouviu? – Harry agora olhava para a menina. – O que houve? Você está pálida?

Ah, Harry! É que você me assustou de novo! Acho melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal. Esse castelo a noite é de arrepiar. Não tô gostando nada de ficar aqui.

Tem razão. – Harry ainda olhava desconfiado para a menina. Vamos embora.

Eles apenas viraram o primeiro corredor e encontraram Rony e Hermione vindo na direção contrária.

Harry, Alissa! Onde vocês estavam?- perguntou Hermione se aproximando dos amigos.

Eu ainda estava na detenção, Alissa saiu para "dar uma volta". – Harry continuava desconfiado. Por que ela sairia sozinha?

Harry disse que ouviu uma voz. Vocês ouviram algo?

Não! O que ela dizia Harry? – perguntou Rony curioso.

Ela...

Matar... Eu quero sangue...

De novo! Vocês ouviram?!

Ouvir o quê Harry? – Hermione começava a ficar preocupada com o garoto.

Ele nem respondeu. Saiu correndo tentando mais uma vez descobrir de onde vinha a voz. Infelizmente o que eles encontraram foi um corredor alagado, Madame Norrra aparentemente morta e uma mensagem escrita na parede. Alissa e Hermione levaram as mãos ao rosto, Rony ficou imóvel olhando a cena. Harry se aproximou da gata para ver melhor. O problema é que neste instante muitos alunos estavam se dirigindo as suas salas comunais e aquele corredor era caminho para a maioria delas. Resultado: alunos e professores chegaram a tempo de ver os quatro garotos na cena do crime. Filch ficou estarrecido ao ver sua gata naquele estado e foi logo acusando Harry. Mas o que mais espantou a todos foi a mensagem escrita com sangue na parede:

A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA. INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO: SERÃO OS PRÓXIMOS, SANGUES - RUINS.

Quem leu a frase foi Draco que parecia ser o único se divertindo com a situação.

Não haveria mais sossego na escola durante aqueles dias. Os alunos não conseguiam prestar atenção ás aulas. Todos queriam saber mais a respeito da câmara. Durante a aula do professor Binns, de História da Magia, eles conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa a respeito dessa lenda. A dúvida agora era: quem era o tal herdeiro da Sonserina? É claro que o grupo não podia deixar de suspeitar de Draco Malfoy.

O que você tem, Alissa? – Hermione perguntou preocupada enquanto o grupo se dirigia à biblioteca para procurar a receita da tal poção polissuco.

Ora, Hermione! Eu estou assustada com tudo isso, afinal, eu sou trouxa não é? Se esse monstro ataca nascidos-trouxas, imagine o que não faria com uma trouxa?!

Também não é para tanto. – Argumentou Rony. O monstro só atacou a madame Norrra, e ela é só um gato!

Para você é fácil, Rony. Você é sangue puro, não tem com que se preocupar. – respondeu Hermione começando a ficar preocupada também.

Vocês duas se acalmem. – tentou Harry. – Não vai acontecer nada se andarmos todos juntos e evitarmos sair à noite pelo castelo.

Por mim tudo bem, Harry. – falou Hermione.- Só não sei se você e o Rony conseguiriam não se arriscar!

A essa altura da conversa o livro já havia sido encontrado. Bastava agora começar a poção.

Alguns dias se passaram e o grupo já havia começado a poção. Alissa ajudava Hermione com a receita nos intervalos das aulas. Ela já havia conhecido a Murta que Geme a esta altura.

Vocês duas têm certeza do que estão fazendo. – dizia Murta enquanto sobrevoava o caldeirão fumegante.

É claro que temos, Murta. A poção é complicada, mas não tem erro! – respondeu Alissa.

Por falar nisso..-lembrou Hermione – o treino de quadribol já deve estar acabando. Daqui a pouco os meninos vêem para cá. Eu vou aproveitar que está tudo calmo e vou pegar o último ingrediente que eu esqueci no dormitório. Já volto...

OK! – responderam as duas restantes.

E então Murta, faz quanto tempo que você morreu?... – perguntou Alissa distraída enquanto observava o banheiro em que Murta vivia. - Ei! Olha! A Hermione esqueceu a varinha dela aqui.- Alissa se levantou para pegar a varinha da amiga esquecendo-se da pergunta que fez a Murta deixando-a realmente nervosa. A garota nem percebeu quando a fantasma mergulhou choramingando em um dos vasos do banheiro. 

Puxa! Eu bem que podia ser uma bruxa, não é Murta? Murta? Ué!

Alissa agora estava sozinha, no meio do banheiro feminino, sem nenhuma possibilidade de ser surpreendida. Hermione ainda demoraria um pouco para voltar. Por que não? Ela podia tentar. Quais seriam as chances de algo dar errado. A menina tirou uma correntinha que tinha no pescoço e colocou-a no chão. Apontou a varinha e cochichou:

Wingardium leviousa...

Para sua surpresa a correntinha começou a flutuar. Com a surpresa ela se distraiu e a correntinha caiu.

Não é possível! Será que eu sou mesmo uma bruxa? _Não! Não pode ser_!

Nesse instante ela ouviu passos no corredor. Deviam ser Harry e Rony.

É melhor não contar nada a ninguém ainda...

hp 

Dias depois os alunos tiveram uma surpresa: o clube de duelo havia sido reaberto. O assunto câmara havia sido esquecido pelos alunos naqueles dias, mas voltaria à tona naquela tarde. Durante o duelo entre Harry e Malfoy, este último conjurou uma cobra. O espanto foi geral, principalmente porque aparentemente Harry conseguia falar com a cobra! E mais, parecia que ele estava atiçando a cobra contra alguém.

Harry, por que você não nos contou que é ofidioglota? – Rony perguntou escandalizado.

Eu não sabia que era! Como eu posso falar uma língua sem saber que posso?- Era Harry quem estava escandalizado agora.

Eu não sei Harry, mas parecia que você estava atiçando a cobra contra o Justino. –Rony completou.

Mas ele não estava atiçando! – foi a vez de Alissa se pronunciar.

Como você sabe? – perguntaram Hermione e Rony juntos.

Ora...é... Poxa, gente! O Harry não atiçaria uma cobra contra alguém, atiçaria, Harry? – Alissa perguntou nervosa.

Claro que não. Quer dizer, eu aticei uma cobra contra meu primo Duda uma vez... Uma só! – Harry completou vendo a cara de espanto dos amigos.

Isso não importa, Harry. O problema agora é que a escola inteira vai achar que você é o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin!...

Harry achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Agora todos na escola pareciam ter medo dele. Ele podia ouvir de vez em quando alguns alunos cochichando sobre o assunto do herdeiro. Nada podia ser pior que os olhares desconfiados dos alunos, ou poderia? A resposta veio logo: enquanto Harry voltava para o dormitório ele deu de cara com Nick Quase sem Cabeça e Justino Flinch-Flecthey. Outro ataque havia ocorrido e Harry mais uma vez foi visto na cena do crime... 

Não adianta pensar nisso agora, Harry. Nós sabemos que você não é o herdeiro de Sonserina. Nem da Sonserina você é! – Alissa tentava animar o garoto. – Escuta, você ficou de me mostrar o que era Quadribol, lembra?

Tem razão! Em poucos dias começará o torneio de Quadribol entre as casas. Acho que você vai gostar. – Harry pareceu se animar um pouco com o assunto que mais lhe agradava.

É sim, Alissa! Quadribol é o máximo! – Exclamou Rony.

hp 

Dias depois e Alissa assistia sua primeira partida de Quadribol. Ela estava realmente gostando, até Harry começar a ser perseguido por um balaço desgovernado. O garoto que já era praticamente sócio da ala hospitalar foi levado mais uma vez para lá. E ali passaria a noite. Como se não bastasse, outro ataque ocorreu. Desta vez a vítima foi Colin Creevey. Eles teriam que por em prática o plano da poção polissuco logo.

A poção já está pronta! Eu vou me transformar em Emília Buldstrode. Ela vai para casa no Natal, portanto não corre o risco de verem duas Emilias por aí. Vocês dois consigam as vestes de Crabe e Goyle. – disse Hermione eficientemente. - Alissa, acho melhor você não ir conosco. Quer dizer, você não é bruxa...Não sei se há algum problema, mas é melhor não arriscar.

Tudo bem, Mione. – Alissa achou mais conveniente concordar. - Mas eu vou com vocês quando tomarem a poção. Essa eu não posso perder!

E eles tomaram a poção... Para Hermione a poção não fez o efeito correto. Enquanto Rony e Harry iam para a Sonserina, Alissa e Mione esperavam no banheiro juntamente com a Murta que Geme.

O que você vai fazer agora, Mione? - perguntou Alissa preocupada.

Acho que vou ter que esperar passar 1 hora e ver se o efeito passa! Não acredito! Como eu não percebi que era pêlo de gato no uniforme daquela menina!

Alissa tentava disfarçar a risada, afinal a amiga ficou no mínimo engraçada daquele jeito. Murta não fazia a menor questão de esconder o divertimento.

Uma hora se passou e os garotos estavam de volta:

Mione! O que aconteceu com você? – Harry perguntava enquanto Rony ria da situação da garota...

Algum tempo se passou desde que os meninos contaram tudo que descobriram através de Malfoy e que Hermione foi deixada na ala hospitalar. Enquanto os três andavam pelo castelo, descobriram um alagamento no banheiro feminino. Conversando com a Murta eles descobriram um diário jogado no chão do banheiro. Harry ficou com o diário para analisar mais tarde.

Hermione já havia saído da ala quando Harry se lembrou do diário e resolveu dar alguma atenção ao objeto. Durante a investigação Harry descobriu que o dono era um garoto de 16 anos que estudou em Hogwarts há 50 anos atrás. Seu nome era Tom Riddle.

Enquanto o grupo andava pelo jardim do castelo depois das aulas Harry contou aos amigos sobre o que havia descoberto com o objeto.

Tom Riddle? Tem certeza?- perguntava Alissa com uma expressão pensativa.

Claro que tenho. Ele se apresentou com este nome. Por quê?

Pode ser impressão, mas acho que já ouvi este nome.

Por falar nisso, Alissa, este tempo todo você não conseguiu se lembrar de nada? – indagou Hermione.

Infelizmente não. De vez em quando eu tenho sonhos com pessoas que eu nunca vi, ou melhor, que eu acho que nunca vi. Podem ser meus pais, sei lá. Mas não consigo me lembrar de nada concreto. O pior é que Dumbledore também não consegue descobrir nada sobre meus pais, né?

Estranho, não acham? – Rony entrou na conversa. – Quer dizer, já faz um tempão que você desapareceu. Seus pais devem ter posto algum anúncio nos jornais trouxas. Não seria difícil para o Ministério da Magia encontrá-los!

Bom, eu não sei... Na verdade parece mais que eu estou de férias aqui! È tudo tão novo! È claro que de vez em quando me bate um medo de nunca mais me lembrar de nada, mas tem acontecido tanta coisa que na maioria das vezes eu nem penso nisso. Agora, por exemplo, acho que o mais importante seria perguntar ao Hagrid se ele sabe quem está abrindo a câmara, não?

Você tem razão. – Harry concordou. – Vamos até a cabana dele então!

Mas eles nem chegaram a sair do lugar. Neville vinha correndo na direção deles para avisar que alguém havia invadido o dormitório masculino e revirado as coisas de Harry. Quando chegaram lá descobriram que o diário havia sumido. Quem quer que estivesse por trás disso tudo tinha acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória!

Os dias se passaram e o assunto foi deixado de lado, pelo menos pelos meninos, porque haveria mais uma rodada do campeonato de quadribol.

Poxa vida. Eu gostaria de fazer parte do time. Deve ser o máximo voar em vassouras, não? Jogar quadribol então deve ser demais!

Mas o jogo do dia não aconteceria. Hermione fora a vítima do monstro da câmara dessa vez.

Eu deveria ter ido com ela! – Alissa falava tristemente em frente à maca em que Hermione estava petrificada.

Você sabia que ela iria até a biblioteca àquela hora?- perguntou Harry.

Sabia. Estávamos indo para o campo quando ela me pediu um espelho e disse que iria até lá. Eu me ofereci para ir junto, mas ela disse que não precisava. Que era melhor eu ir para o campo e guardar um lugar para ela.

E ela não disse o que ia fazer. – Perguntou Rony.

Não. Ela simplesmente disse que voltaria logo e que nos encontraria lá...

Diante desse acontecimento os três resolveram que era hora de falar com Hagrid. Não podiam esperar mais. Alissa parecia mais apavorada ainda depois do ataque a Hermione.

Nós não podemos esperar até o dia clarear? –perguntava Alissa embaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

Tem que ser hoje, Alissa. A distância entre os ataques está diminuindo. Temos que descobrir logo antes que alguém morra! – dizia Harry tentando se manter escondido sob a capa.

Chegaram à cabana, mas não foram os únicos a visitar Hagrid naquela noite. Dumbledore, Fudge e Lúcio Malfoy fizeram o mesmo. Os três garotos tiveram que se esconder novamente sob a capa.

Ei!...

Harry só teve tempo de tapar a boca de Alissa com uma das mãos.

O que foi isso Hagrid? – indagou o Ministro.

Ãh? Ah! Canino está meio resfriado. Não ligue para ele.

É claro que Dumbledore não acreditou na desculpa dele. Ele já tinha percebido a presença dos visitantes invisíveis de Hagrid. A conversa terminou com a prisão do Gigante, e uma dica: "Sigam as aranhas..."

O que foi aquilo lá dentro, Alissa? Quase fomos pegos! – Harry falava tentando conter o nervosismo enquanto os três saiam da cabana

Desculpe, Harry! É que eu me assustei com aquele último homem que entrou. – tentava explicar Alissa. – Eu já o vi antes! Só não sei onde...

Sua memória não é muito boa, né? – falou Rony.- Você tem certeza?

Absoluta Rony. – e dando mais alguns passos, pensativa: - Eu me lembro dele me oferecendo alguma coisa. Tenho certeza que já o vi! Não se lembram de quando eu disse que o Malfoy, o Draco, me lembrava alguém? Não há dúvida que esse aí é o pai dele, não?

O próprio. – Respondeu Rony com cara de desgosto.

Bom, depois vemos isso. Agora precisamos fazer o que Hagrid disse. – Harry mudou o assunto se aproximando de uma das janelas de onde saiam aranhas em fileira.

V...Você quer dizer seguir as aranhas? – disse Rony não querendo acreditar no que via.

Claro!- respondeu Harry já seguindo atrás delas.

Harry?! Elas estão indo para a Floresta Proibida!!! – Argumentou Alissa. – Lá é muito perigoso! Principalmente à noite, não?

Mas precisamos ir! Não tem outro jeito! – vendo a cara de desânimo que fez o casal Harry falou: - Se quiserem voltem para o castelo, eu vou sozinho!

Você é louco! Não vamos deixar você entrar aí sozinho! – Exclamou Rony.

Então vamos! Quer dizer. Alissa, é melhor você voltar para o castelo.

Nem pensar!!! Não vou entrar no castelo sozinha!!! Vou com vocês! Mas vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa!

E assim os três seguiram caminho. Alissa praticamente pendurada ao braço de Harry e Rony quase chorando enquanto seguia os dois.

Sigam as aranhas! Não podia ser sigam as borboletas?!


	6. Descobertas

N/A: as frases sublinhadas estão em "língua de cobra". 

Do "passeio" pela floresta eles conseguiram vários arranhões, aumentar o medo de aranhas de Rony, fazer com que Alissa desenvolvesse medo de aranhas e descobrir que alguém havia morrido da última vez que a câmara foi aberta 50 anos atrás. Não foi difícil para Harry deduzir que a garota morta era a Murta que Geme.

Eles voltaram ao ponto zero. Apesar do que haviam descoberto, ainda não tinham nem idéia de quem era o tal herdeiro, só sabiam que Hagrid não tinha nada a ver com o assunto. Foi durante uma visita a Hermione que eles puderam esclarecer o assunto.

Ei! O que é isso na mão da Mione? Parece que ela tá segurando um papel! – Harry falava enquanto tentava tirar o papel das mãos petrificadas da menina.

Harry conseguiu tirar e começou a lê-lo para os outros dois...

Então é isso! O monstro é um basilisco, ou seja, uma cobra. Por isso só eu posso ouvi-lo! E de acordo com o que ela escreveu aqui, o basilisco se movimenta pelo encanamento do castelo! Aposto também como ela percebeu que todos os atacados viram apenas o reflexo do monstro! Por isso ninguém morreu e por isso ela pediu o espelho! – Harry estava tão entusiasmado com as descobertas que não reparou na cara de espanto que os amigos faziam. Muito menos na palidez que havia tomado conta do rosto de Alissa enquanto ele tirava essas conclusões todas.

O que você vai fazer agora, Harry? – Alissa perguntou baixinho.

Mas Harry não teve tempo de responder. A voz da professora McGonagall foi ouvida nos corredores mandando todos os alunos de volta as suas casas e chamando todos os professores para o corredor do segundo andar. Os três não pensaram duas vezes: seguiram em direção ao tal corredor.

Chegando lá descobriram que outra mensagem havia sido deixada na parede e, pior, uma aluna havia sido levada para a câmara: Gina Weasley.

O trio resolveu que deveria fazer alguma coisa. Foram até a sala do professor de DCAT avisá-lo sobre suas descobertas. Tudo o que conseguiram foi perceber que teriam de fazer tudo sozinhos, mas também não deixariam o homem sair impune de todas as suas mentiras. Ele teria que ir junto.

O grupo se dirigiu até o banheiro da Murta e Harry usando língua de cobra conseguiu abrir a câmara. Eles pularam para dentro dela e perceberam que havia um grande salão embaixo daquele banheiro. Teriam seguido em frente todos juntos se Lockhart não tivesse tentado azarar os garotos com o feitiço do esquecimento. Como ele usou a varinha de Rony o feitiço saiu pela culatra. O impacto acabou fazendo com que o teto desabasse prendendo Rony e o professor de um lado e Harry e Alissa do outro. Não havia alternativa. Eles teriam que continuar dali.

Alissa seguia Harry de perto enquanto este se embrenhava cada vez mais na câmara. Não foi difícil avistar o corpo de Gina caído no fundo do lugar. Por sorte os dois constataram que a garota ainda estava viva, mas por pouco. Foi então que Harry o viu: Tom Riddle. Ele não era só uma lembrança agora. Estava realmente ali. Harry não pode deixar de notar algo familiar nele.

Tom, precisamos tirar Gina daqui, ou então ela morrerá!

Infelizmente isso não vai acontecer Harry! Gina e você morrerão aqui mesmo, nesta câmara.

Do que está falando?

Disto: - com um acenar de varinha: – EIS LORD VOLDEMORT!

Agora tudo faz sentido! Tudo isso não passou de um plano seu para acabar comigo! – Harry não pode conter a raiva que sentia. Não estava com medo, exatamente, apenas com raiva. - i _Mas por que somente eu e Gina? Ele não viu que há mais alguém na câmara?_ /i 

É claro que eu percebi que há mais alguém na câmara! De fato não era para ela estar aqui, mas já que está poderá assistir ao espetáculo junto comigo. – Voldemort agora olhava sorridente para Alissa. Havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

Harry olhou também para a amiga. Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Alissa não tinha reação. Permanecia parada, com as mãos sobre a boca, olhando para o jovem a sua frente. Harry pode perceber que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Ao longe uma música pôde ser ouvida. Fowks vinha voando trazendo algo em seu bico. Por um instante Harry ficou feliz com o que viu, mas tudo que a fênix trazia era o chapéu seletor.

É melhor se afastar, querida. – Voldemort se virou para o que parecia uma abertura na parede e falou alguma coisa. A abertura se abriu e Harry e Alissa viram o monstro que saia dela. – u Mate-o! /u – Voldemort ordenava ao basilisco.

A cobra saiu em direção a Harry, que se virou rapidamente para escapar do olhar do monstro. Ele ainda tentou:

u Não! Pare! /u – Harry disse enquanto corria.

Saber língua de cobra não vai adiantar, Potter! Ele só obedece ao herdeiro! – Voldemort dizia triunfante.

Alissa não sabia o que fazer diante da situação. Harry estava sem a varinha. Certamente seria morto.

u Não! Pare! Não o ataque! /u  – foi tudo que a garota pode fazer.

Para surpresa de todos o monstro pareceu diminuir a velocidade.

u Não! Continue! Mate-o! /u  O que você pensa que está fazendo, menina?!- gritava Voldemort ensandecido olhando para a garota.

Do outro lado Alissa não deu atenção ao jovem e continuou:

u Não! Não ataque! /u  – gritava desesperadamente.

Cale a boca, garota! Ou terei que estuporá-la! – Voldemort gritou nervoso olhando para a menina.

Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Aparentemente nem o basilisco entendia, pois estava parado como que esperando novas ordens.

u Ataque! /u  – gritava Voldemort.

u Não ataque! /u  – gritava a garota.

Fowks aproveitou a confusão do monstro e destruiu seus olhos. Voldemort já havia perdido totalmente a paciência a esta altura. Sacou a varinha de Harry e gritou apontando para a garota:

Estupefaça!

Alissa caiu desmaiada...

hp 

Alissa ouvia ao longe alguém chamando por ela. De vez em quando sentia também uma mão em seu rosto. A voz ficava cada vez mais próxima, e a escuridão diminuía. Ela se recobrou.

Harry!- ela se sentou de repente assustando Gina que também estava ao seu lado. – Cadê ele? O que foi que houve?

Acalme-se! Ele foi destruído. Acabou. Ele era uma lembrança, eu destruí o diário e ele se foi. – Harry disse tentando acalmar a garota.

O diário! – ela falava meio confusa. –Harry! Eu lembrei! Lembrei de tudo! O diário! Foi ele!

Fala mais devagar! Não tô te entendendo!

Eu lembrei de tudo, mas vamos sair daqui, por favor, Harry.

Tudo bem. Vamos Gina...

Eles saíram da câmara e foram direto para o gabinete de Dumbledore. Precisavam explicar o que havia acontecido. Chegando lá foram recepcionados por Arthur e Molly Weasley. Eles foram avisados sobre o que aconteceu a Gina e foram imediatamente para a escola. Não faltaram beijos e abraços da senhora Weasley em todos. Até mesmo Alissa recebeu um abraço da mulher. 

Acho que vocês nos devem algumas explicações, senhores Potter, Weasley e senhorita Alissa. – disse tranqüilamente o diretor. – Arthur, Molly, por que não levam Gina para ala hospitalar para descansar um pouco? Se puderem, por favor, peçam a Minerva que venha até aqui.

Claro Dumbledore. - Disse o senhor Weasley. –Vamos, queridas. Ah! Mais uma vez obrigado Harry. - E saiu acompanhado de Gina e da Sra Weasley.

Agora nós quatro. Sentem-se, por favor.- disse o diretor conjurando três cadeiras. – Acho que podemos começar por você, senhorita...

Alissa olhava para o chão. Tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

Rebecca... – disse levantando o rosto e olhando para os olhinhos azuis do professor. - Rebecca Riddle.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu. Harry e Rony olharam de olhos arregalados para a menina.

Então eu estava certo! – exclamou o diretor.

Como assim Riddle? – Perguntou Rony surpreso. -Do que é que vocês estão falando? – Você é parente de Você - Sabe – Quem? – O menino agora estava branco, e se afastava da garota como se ela fosse uma aranha gigantesca.

Por isso você fala língua de cobra! Você entendeu o que eu falei para aquela cobra no dia do duelo. Por isso sabia que eu não tinha ameaçado ninguém! E você também ouvia as vozes! Por isso parecia sempre assustada toda vez que eu tocava no assunto. Você ouviu o basilisco no dia em que madame Norrra e Justino foram atacados!- Harry estava de pé agora, olhando para a garota que mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Por que você não nos contou?!

Desculpe, Harry... Eu estava assustada. No começo eu achei que fosse normal ouvir vozes em Hogwarts. Depois que a Hermione disse que isso podia ser sério, eu fiquei com medo. Não sabia o que pensar, afinal, até aí eu achava que era trouxa, ainda não tinha descoberto nada. – disse se levantando também e olhando para Harry.

Espera aí! Quando você descobriu que era bruxa? – perguntou o menino.

Espera aí digo eu! – Exclamou Rony.- Você é bruxa?! Desde quando?!

Garotos, acalmem-se. – Dumbledore fez um gesto para que todos se sentassem de novo. - Alissa, quer dizer, Rebecca nos explicará tudo. Na verdade fui eu que pedi que ela não contasse a ninguém que era bruxa. Eu desconfiei disso logo que a vi. Em primeiro lugar é impossível um trouxa entrar em Hogwarts sem autorização minha, ou do ministério, que não autoriza sem me consultar antes. Depois, eu notei uma certa semelhança entre ela e um ex-aluno meu: Tom Riddle. Agora, Rebecca, conte-nos um pouco sobre você.

OK. Meu nome é Rebecca Riddle. Eu moro com meus tios em Londres. Tenho 12 anos e nunca tinha ouvido falar de Tom Riddle ou Voldemort e não sabia que esse mundo existia. – falou de cabeça baixa.

Certo. Agora nos diga como você veio parar aqui.

Eu estava na estação de King's Cross com meus tios, nós estávamos esperando meu padrinho que chegaria... Meu Deus!!! Meu padrinho! – A garota levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar.

Harry e Rony não entendiam nada, não sabiam o que fazer. Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira e apoiou um braço sobre o ombro da garota. Ele conjurou um copo de água e ofereceu a menina.

Acalme-se. Tome este copo de água.

Eles esperaram um tempo até que ela se acalmasse. Rony e Harry se olhavam sem entender o que estava havendo, até que algo pareceu iluminar a mente de Harry:

Richard Lancaster! Ele era seu padrinho!

Depois de alguns minutos a garota pareceu ter se acalmado um pouco e continuou:

Era, Harry. Por isso ele não apareceu naquele dia. Ele foi morto enquanto estávamos esperando por ele na estação.- ela falava entre um gole e outro de água.

Como foi que você veio para cá? Você se lembra? – perguntou Dumbledore enquanto voltava para sua cadeira.

A menina enxugou o rosto, tomou mais um gole de água e continuou:

Meu tio saiu para ir ao banheiro e minha tia resolveu telefonar para meu padrinho para saber por que ele estava tão atrasado. Eu fiquei esperando na estação caso o trem chegasse e ele descesse. Então um homem veio em minha direção e me ofereceu um livro: o diário. Eu fiquei meio desconfiada e não peguei o livro na hora. Ele parecia ter urgência que eu segurasse o livro, pois insistia muito sempre empurrando o livro nas minhas mãos. Eu achei que não teria nada de mais dar uma olhada e peguei. Depois disso tudo que me lembro é de acordar na ala hospitalar.

Uma chave de portal... O diário além de guardar as lembranças de Voldemort era uma chave de portal. Me diga, você se lembra quem te deu esse livro? – indagou Dumbledore.

Sim... Foi Lúcio Malfoy!

Você tem certeza? – acrescentou o diretor.

Sim! Eu o reconheci naquele dia na cabana do Hagrid. Quer dizer, eu sabia que já o tinha visto, mas não sabia onde.

Nessa hora foram ouvidas batidas na porta.

Com licença, Alvo. – a cabeça da professora McGonagall pode ser vista da porta.

Por favor, entre Minerva.

A professora entrou acompanhada de um casal. A mulher se precipitou em direção a Rebecca e a envolveu em um grande abraço.

Rebecca, querida!! Como você está?! Meu Deus como eu fiquei preocupada!!! Achei que eles tivessem conseguido te pegar! Meu Deus! –dizia a mulher agora olhando para a garota e passando as mãos em seu rosto como que verificando se ela estava inteira.

A mulher foi imitada pelo homem que também abraçou a garota tão ternamente quanto, mas não tão fortemente.

Que bom que te encontramos, filha! Não sabe o quanto nos preocupamos!

Hum, hum. – Fez a professora. – Deixem-me apresentá-los a Alvo Dumbledore. Ele é o diretor de nossa escola. Alvo, estes são Philip e Rachel Sullivan, são tios da garota.

O casal parecia só ter se dado conta de que havia mais gente na sala agora.

Oh! Desculpe-nos, professor. Mas estávamos tão preocupados, e ficamos tão felizes! – disse a mulher.

Não se preocupem. – disse Dumbledore sorridente e já de pé para cumprimentar o casal. – Estes são Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

Prazer. – disseram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

Por favor, sentem-se. – disse a professora conjurando mais três cadeiras.

Obrigado Minerva.- completou Dumbledore. - Sei que vocês devem estar querendo matar as saudades da sobrinha de vocês, mas todos nós gostaríamos de entender esta história. Depois prometo deixá-los em paz. – disse sorrindo ao pronunciar a última frase.

Claro professor. – disse o homem. – Antes de tudo gostaríamos de agradecer por terem cuidado de Rebecca este tempo todo.

Foi um prazer, mas me digam, vocês sabiam que Rebecca era bruxa?

Nessa hora Rebecca olhou curiosamente para os tios. Queria saber que boa desculpa eles teriam para privá-la daquele mundo que ela tinha conhecido por acaso.

Os tios perceberam a expressão da menina. A tia baixou a cabeça como que com vergonha e o tio começou:

Sabíamos...

Rebecca abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Dumbledore a impediu com um gesto breve. Ela achou melhor esperar.

Nós sabíamos sim, querida, desculpe. – disse a tia dessa vez olhando suplicante para a garota.

O tio completou:

Quando seus pais deixaram você conosco...

Eles me deixaram com vocês?! – a garota foi mais rápida que o professor agora. – Como assim?!

Querida, não sabemos exatamente de toda história, mas, seus pais nos pediram para cuidar de você quando você tinha apenas alguns meses de vida, acho que nem seis meses.

Antes que a menina o interrompesse de novo ele continuou:

Seu pai, Carl Riddle, se apaixonou pela sua mãe, que era irmã de sua tia. Eu nunca entendi direito o por quê, mas parece que seu avô não aprovava o relacionamento dos dois. Eu e sua tia sempre acobertávamos os encontros dos dois sem fazer perguntas, até que um dia exigimos saber de toda história. Seu pai era um bruxo, e sua mãe uma, como é mesmo a palavra?

Trouxa - a menina respondeu.

Sim! Trouxa. Seu avô não permitia o namoro por causa disso. Nós tentamos dissuadir sua mãe do relacionamento, mas era tarde. Ela estava grávida e completamente apaixonada pelo seu pai. Seus pais sumiram por mais de um ano. Quando reapareceram traziam você nos braços e um pedido de socorro. Eles nos pediram para ficar com você. Nos disseram que você era bruxa e nos explicaram que talvez algumas coisas estranhas acontecessem de vez quando, como sumir objetos, ou crescerem flores em lugares inesperados, ou objetos levitarem pela casa enfim, coisas do tipo. Eles disseram que você deveria ficar longe das correspondências, principalmente quando estivesse perto de completar 11 anos. Pediram também para que só disséssemos o seu sobrenome a estranhos quando estritamente necessário. Disseram que deveríamos inventar uma desculpa para a ausência deles. Eles nos apresentaram o seu padrinho e disseram que ele seria o único a saber onde você estaria e sobre sua história, e que poderíamos contar com ele para o que precisássemos. Disseram que ele era o fiel deste segredo. Não entendi direito o que era, mas também não quis perguntar. Eles iriam acompanhar seu crescimento de longe. – o homem pareceu cansado. Então a mulher continuou:

Nós seguimos a risca tudo que eles recomendaram, mas infelizmente, poucos dias depois de terem deixado você conosco, eles foram mortos. – a mulher parecia que ia chorar. O marido se ofereceu para continuar, mas ela recusou. – A polícia não sabia explicar como havia acontecido. Não havia sinais de violência, nem de envenenamento, nem de ataque cardíaco ou coisa assim. Nós logo deduzimos que teria sido magia. Dias depois seu padrinho confirmou nossas suspeitas e disse que o assassino era o seu avô. Nós ficamos apavorados, mas Richard nos disse que não precisaríamos nos preocupar, que não haveria meios do seu avô nos encontrar por causa do feitiço do fiel. A única restrição era que Richard começaria a nos visitar com aparência de outra pessoa, apenas quando já estivesse dentro de casa é que ele usaria sua aparência normal. Seus pais nunca nos explicaram realmente o que seu avô poderia querer com você. Seu padrinho dizia que ele não queria matá-la, mas que ele não poderia te encontrar jamais. E é isso. Essa é a história toda.

Rebecca estava abismada com a história, assim como todos os outros. Apenas Dumbledore parecia não ter se espantado com a narração. A garota não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Estava sem reação. Ela sentiu que uma lágrima começava a cair pelo seu rosto. Baixou a cabeça, limpou a lágrima e ainda emocionada falou:

Por isso vocês desconversavam sobre a morte dos meus pais... Agora tudo faz sentido! As coisas estranhas que aconteciam, as cartas que eram sempre escondidas... Quer dizer que meu avô matou meus pais porque minha mãe era trouxa? Ele só podia ser um louco. – ela não conseguia nem sentir raiva realmente. Era muita informação para ela.

Harry parecia estar entendendo tudo agora. Ela era a herdeira da Sonserina, por isso o basilisco a obedecia também. Agora ele percebia como suas histórias eram parecidas. Mesmo sendo neta de Voldemort, ela também teve sua família destruída por ele. Ele não conseguia esconder a revolta que sentia. O ódio que sentia por Voldemort só aumentou.

Mas e quanto ao meu padrinho? Vocês descobriram como foi que ele morreu? – perguntou a menina com novas lágrimas nos olhos.

Parece que seu padrinho começou a receber ameaças de comensais da morte, seja lá o que for isso. Ele nos ligou pedindo para irmos a estação aquele dia porque tinha algo muito sério para dizer. Achamos que os comensais o pegaram para tentar descobrir onde você estava. Um homem no ministério da Magia disse que seu padrinho foi torturado antes de morrer. Tivemos tanto medo. Richard era o único que poderia te ajudar. O que poderíamos fazer frente a tantos bruxos? – a tia terminou a história.

Dumbledore decidiu que por enquanto era o bastante. Pediu para que todos fossem descansar um pouco. Que mais tarde conversariam de novo e pediu também para que Rebecca e os tios permanecessem na escola. O único que foi convidado a ficar na sala foi Harry. Eles ainda tinham o que conversar. A Rony foi pedido para mandar uma coruja a Azkaban para soltar Hagrid.

hp 

Algum tempo se passou. Os alunos petrificados foram trazidos de volta graças à poção de mandrágora, Hagrid estava solto, Dobby foi libertado, as provas haviam sido canceladas e era hora de voltar para casa. Os tios de Rebecca voltaram, mas ela ficou em Hogwarts. Queria voltar junto com os outros alunos no Expresso. A maioria deles ficou sabendo da história na câmara. Parece que a Murta teve parcela de culpa nisso. Apesar de ser neta de Voldemort isso não fez com que Harry e os outros se afastassem de Rebecca, pelo contrário. Depois de saber de toda história a amizade deles só aumentou.

O grupo esperava as carruagens que os levariam até a estação para pegar o expresso quando Dumbledore apareceu.

Então, todos prontos?

Sim, prontos. – respondeu Harry.

Rebecca preciso falar com você. Não, não! Não precisam sair. Só queria comunicar que falei com os conselheiros da escola e eles concordaram que você fizesse sua matrícula na escola para o próximo semestre.

Não acredito! – disse sorridente. – Sério, professor?!

Sim, sim. É sério. – disse Dumbledore contente.

Ah! – ela parecia desanimada. – Eu vou ser a única aluna de 13 anos fazendo o primeiro ano...

Ah, não, não. Pelo que eu soube, com a ajuda da senhorita Granger, você aprendeu muita coisa este ano. Não foi por acaso que eu mandei você assistir as aulas. Mais ainda: me disseram que seu desempenho é melhor até do que certos alunos desta escola. – Dumbledore olhou com um sorriso maroto para Harry e Rony. Os dois retribuíram com o sorriso menos amarelo que conseguiram. – Entraremos em contato com você durante as férias para marcarmos as provas das matérias relativas ao primeiro e segundo ano para saber ao certo em que nível você está. Talvez uma aula ou outra você faça em outras turmas.

Se é assim beleza!

Bem, aí estão as carruagens. Boas férias para vocês. Vejam se não aprontam nada, OK?

Rebecca ficou realmente contente com a notícia. Mal podia esperar para contar para seus tios. A viagem seguiu tranqüila. Eles nem sentiram o tempo passar. Tinham muito que conversar. Os meninos aproveitaram para ensinar Rebecca a jogar Snap explosivo. Esse jogo já era um clássico na volta para casa. Agora era aguardar pelo início do próximo ano letivo, que todos esperavam que fosse mais tranqüilo.

CONTINUA EM A MISSÃO DA HERDEIRA.

N/A: Sei que essa primeira fic ficou meio sem graça, parece um resumão da CS, mas a intenção era apenas introduzir um personagem novo que eu gostaria que tivesse uma relação forte com o Harry e os outros. A próxima está um pouco melhor. Por enquanto peço a paciência daqueles que leram esta porque, afinal, é minha primeira fic. Espero receber comentários. Até a próxima.


End file.
